Thoughts in the Virtual World
by Amarie Miriel
Summary: See the duel between Noa and Seto through the eyes of the Kaiba family. Slightly angsty. Each chapter is a different character's point of view: Seto, Mokuba, Noa and Gozaburo.
1. Seto

Seto's POV 

I can't go on. I feel so alone. You were always there for me; you kept me going. My love for you helped me push though life. When I wanted to give up, I kept going, for your sake.

Now you're gone. I see you, standing there, eyes once so full of love and admiration now blank, unfocused, unrecognizing. I plead with you, beg you to remember. I need you bro. You kept me human all these years. If I hadn't had your support Gozaboru would have crushed me, turned me into a cold, heartless carbon copy of him. Those who don't know me like you do would say he succeeded. In fact, he nearly did succeed in making me believe that life was full of people who didn't care. "Never trust anyone, Seto." His mantra echoes in my head but I always broke it when it came to you. I trust you.

Again, I am hit. Again, I feel my life being drained from my body as the numbers on my duel disk inch closer to zero. It weighs down my arm. My bones feel like lead. I no longer have the strength to stand. My knees buckle and I sink down. My trench coat billows behind me like a shroud. My lungs suck in air in short, heavy pants. I halfway wish Noah would stop toying with me and just end it all. But I don't want to leave you like this.

I hear Noah's taunt's mingling with the geek squad's encouragements. Don't they realize it is futile? I've lost my brother; I can't go on without him. I feel as though I am drifting far away, voices blend together, a mass of incoherent sounds, like I'm drowning and people on shore are shouting at me but I can't hear them through the water. I beg you to fight Noah. I know my baby brother is still in there somewhere behind Noah's lies. I start telling you things I never let anyone know. I don't care who's listening I just want to get through to you somehow.

My vision starts to blur but then I see you. It's the real you, running to me, arms outstretched, black hair streaming behind you. I knew you could break through. You were always stronger than you thought. I want to hug you; hold you in my arms like when you were a baby. I'll never forget when I held you for the first time. I told myself I'd always protect you; that I'd be the best big brother in the world. I want to renew that promise. I've been cold towards you and I'm so sorry. I don't want anything to separate us anymore.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Noah isn't done with us yet. He's laughing; time is running out. Hurry Mokuba.

I can see it coming. A bolt of lightening crackles towards us. Time slows to a crawl and yet everything is happening so fast. I can't move quickly enough to protect you, shield you. The light explodes onto us, sending pain burning through my bones. I think I hear a scream but I'm too disoriented to know if it's you or me or the cheerleaders or Noah laughing. I want to speak, say your name, comfort you, but my lips and throat are frozen, numb. Darkness clouds my sight. As I loose consciousness I see your face, dark eyes brimming with tears. I'm sorry Mokie. I've failed you.

A/N: It's been a LONG time since I've seen this episode so I apologize for any errors I have made. I tried to stay as close to the storyline as possible and keep everyone in character. The next chapter will be Mokuba's POV.


	2. Mokuba

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to say this earlier.(runs from angry lawyers). I don't own Yugioh.

Mokuba's POV

I stand next to my brother, full of pride as he obliterates his weakling opponent. I should feel happy, but something's wrong. A protesting thought, like a hot coal in the back of my mind tells me I shouldn't be here; I'm not who I think I am. As the duel progresses the coal cools, becoming little more than a dying ember of silent dissent. I turn to look at Noah. He's confidently winning; his nameless opponent kneels before him, exhausted, weary, nearly beaten.

He's speaking to me. I don't want to listen but his words bore their way into my brain. His voice is rich and oddly familiar. His tones are comforting as though he were someone I once knew, trusted and loved. But that is impossible. I've never seen this guy before in my life.

Why am I questioning myself… why do I feel like a traitor?

The stranger's voice continues; begging, pleading. Not for his life, but for me to remember. His words ignite the dying spark and fan it into a flame that burns away the fog of Noah's deception. I'm starting to recall images, sounds, feelings that have been buried by shadows.

How could I have been so blind? Noah lied to me; made me turn on my brother, by best friend, my savior. I'm running away from the imposter, towards my real brother. Relief mixes with the weariness etched onto Seto's face. Noah call's my name to lure me back but I don't turn towards him. I'm coming Seto!

I'm running so fast that the wind is whipping my hair around, making my eyes water. Tears start to stream down my cheeks as I get closer to the only family I ever had.

Seto looks at me, smiling wearily. His eyes see something coming behind me and fear flickers across his features. I put on an extra burst of speed. I'm almost there. My lungs are burning. I gasp his name; reach out my hand for his. Our fingertips are so close, nearly touching when I am hit from behind. Searing pain shoots through my body. I try to scream but I can't. Tears well up in my eyes as I see my brother for what is probably the last time. He smiles faintly, as if to reassure me, one last time, that everything will turn out alright, even though we both know it won't. His deep blue eyes shimmer, apologizing that things had to end this way.

I see no more. All is numb, cold, dark. I am alone.

A/N: I think this chapter is better. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Noa

_Noa's POV_

Victory is addictive. I see my opponent, my step-brother, my replacement. How I loathe him! He knows that I have won. The hollow look in his eyes sends a rush of power through my veins. Is this how he felt all the time? Crushing his enemies, destroying those who got in his way. Now the roles are reversed.

He destroyed my hope and took my rightful place as heir to Kaiba Corp. More importantly, he became my father's son, the bearer of his name. That was worse. Gozaburo Kaiba was a harsh man, true, but that didn't stop me from want his approval, his love. When I beat Seto at his own game maybe I'll get it back. Are you watching Father? Are you proud? Am I finally the son you always wanted?

The great Seto Kaiba. Once so strong, so proud, so powerful. Now kneeling on the ground like a weak child.

I even took your precious little brother from you, Seto. How does it feel to be alone? You're a fool to think you can get him back. Go on, tell your sob story. Bare your soul; it won't work. Mokuba is mine.

Your little band of cheerleaders, those foolish individuals unfortunate enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, are starting to grate on my nerves. Why do they persist on encouraging you? From what I've seen they have every reason to hate you. Soon they'll share your fate.

What, wait, Mokuba is slipping from my control. You seem to be getting through to him somehow. This can't be happening! I curse myself for letting my mind wander for a moment. Now he is lost to me. I attempt to get him back but my efforts prove useless. No matter. I'll soon take care of you both. I have the perfect plan. I'll make you pay.

Hate and rage rush through me. I feel strength and adrenaline course through me like a drug. I can't stop laughing; I feel drunk with power. I see your face and hear the anguished cries and I know that I have won. Ah, revenge is sweet indeed.

A/N: The next (and last) chapter will be on Gozaburo. Thank you Growing Pain for reviewing!


	4. Gozaburo

A/N: Many thanks to MikariStar and MikaSamu for reviewing. I hope everyone likes this chapter too.

_Gozaburo's POV_

They don't know I'm watching them. I am like a thief, waiting in the shadows for an opportunity to strike. They think they got rid of me, long ago, but they are wrong. It will cost them dearly.

They're so amusing; these pitiful fools who think that power can be controlled by luck. Authority and success don't come from childish games or temper tantrums. It comes from work, hard work. Pain. Sweat. Blood. Tears.

You disappoint me, Seto. I invested so much time, effort and money in training you, preparing you for the real world. You showed such promise, but you've failed. You'll always be weak. Mokuba is the chink in your armor. If you hadn't let emotion cloud your thinking you could have climbed to the to top, crushing all who got in your way, claiming the world for your own. Now look at you. Bested by a spoiled brat.

Mokuba surprises me though. I never gave him much thought. He was always quiet, his older brother's silent shadow. Who knew the spineless worm would have the strength to resist the power of my virtual world? Well, don't celebrate just yet my young step-sons. You may have won the battle but if I know Noah he'll have another ace up his sleeve.

Ahh, Noah. A true son after my own heart. I know you too well. Your ruthlessness is to be admired. Turning them to stone an instant before they reunite, frozen in time forever, separated for all eternity. To be so close and yet so far away- how cruel! I wish I had thought of it.

It's a pity your accident took you before you could reach your potential. It rendered your physical body useless so in my naivety I created a way for your mind to live on. Brilliant though it is, my virtual world ruined what was left of you. It catered to your every whim, granted your every wish, pampered, mollycoddled and babied you. It kept you a selfish brat, never allowing you the chance to grow. Thus you remain a self-centered child, always assuming your wants will be instantly gratified.

You want control, of course. The Kaiba name carries with it an inherent lust for power. Well, it's slipping from your fingers. Looks like I'll have to take over now. Don't act surprised when I tell you you've failed. You were too trusting, just like Seto. He trusts his brother, you trust me. Mokuba came through for him, but don't expect that from me. I don't share power.

A/N: Well, that's the last chapter. Yay my first non-oneshot fic ever is complete! (throws confetti in the air). Please Please Please review. I've discovered I really like writing in first person and I want to write some more in the future so any suggestions/corrections you make would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
